Dispute
by fairymangafan
Summary: Clac. Ce fût le dernier bruit qu'il entendit avant de fondre en larmes, le cœur horriblement serré et la joue douloureuse. C'était fini. Tout était fini.


_Clac_

Ce fût le dernier bruit qu'il entendit avant de fondre en larmes, le cœur horriblement serré et la joue douloureuse. C'était fini. Tout était fini. Encore une fois il avait gaffé, s'était rebellé trop vite, trop brusquement. Mais c'était aussi de sa faute, à _lui_. Cet idiot de première ne faisait attention à lui que quand ça l'arrangeait. Et il n'en pouvait plus, de n'être qu'un arrière plan, une bouée de secours. _Il_ n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais les mots étaient bien faibles face au poids de ses actions.

L'enfoiré...

Pourtant ses larmes coulées, malgré la douleur qu'il vivait chaque jour à _ses _côtés. La peur constante de se voir peu à peu oublié le taraudait, il en faisait des cauchemars. Et dans ces moments-là, si rares et précieux, _il_ venait contre lui, le rassurait avec un sourire. Des instants délicieux qu'il aurait voulu revivre pour l'éternité. Mais dans la réalité présente, ils étaient aussi éphémères que des papillons, aussi volatiles que le vent. Juste quelques secondes de bonheur dans un océan de doute.

Peut-être aurait-il dû se taire ? La souffrance du quotidien lui paraissait désormais dérisoire face à celle qu'engendrait sa perte. C'était sûrement de sa faute, mais où avait-il échoué ?

_« Tu es vraiment trop possessif, ça m'énerve. Je ne peux même plus regarder quelqu'un dans la rue sans que tu ne pètes les couilles avec tes crises de jalousie ! »_

Ses mots durs le transperçaient encore. Ses larmes redoublèrent, creusant des sillons amers sur ses joues. Et brûlant la marque rosée qui ornait l'une d'elle. _Son_ cadeau d'adieu. Une gifle cinglante qui bien plus qu'un simple poing touchait sa fierté. Il s'était laissé gifler. Lui, l'un des plus grands combattants, dragon slayer à l'honneur bouillonnant et mage de Fairy Tail s'était fait giflé comme un gamin trop capricieux. N'avait-il pas le droit de demander sa dose de bonheur, lui aussi ?

Il finit sa nuit sur le sol, près du palier, les yeux rouges et boursouflés, la marque de sa détresse rongeant la peau tendre de ses joues en sillons humides, le regard vide d'émotions, ses cheveux roses prenant des reflets orangés sous le soleil couchant...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il marchait à vive allure, s'éloignant le plus vite possible de leurs demeure. Il en avait marre. Marre de son petit-ami surprotecteur, de ses crises de jalousie, de cette attention constante qu'il lui demandait. Il en avait sa claque de la vie en général, d'ailleurs. Mais alors qu'il aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir enfin coupé les ponts avec celui qui l'empoisonnait, il se sentait encore plus mal. Le remord et la honte gagnaient peu à peu son être. Il avait été trop dur, trop sec, trop tranchant.

Mais son amant s'entêtait dans son idée, et ça l'énervait. Contrairement à ce que le dragon slayer semblait vouloir croire, il faisait attention à lui. Vraiment. Il se souciait de sa personne, essayait de lui plaire. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était son petit-copain que lui devait se priver de flirt. Il n'avait fait que ça pendant des années. On ne pouvait pas lui dire d'arrêter brusquement ! En plus, il ne faisait que parler avec les filles ou les mecs qui passaient. Pas un numéro de relevé ( ce qui était un exploit ), pas une jolie fille avec qui il avait passé une nuit chaude. Rien. Nada. Table rase et désert vide. Il était resté fidèle, bon sang !

Et cet abruti continuait dans son délire jaloux et possessif.

Alors, si c'était l'autre qui avait tort, pourquoi se sentait-il si malheureux et déchiré ? Pourquoi cet amalgame de culpabilité ? Il ne savait plus, il était perdu. Pour la première fois de son existence il allait devoir demander à son contraire des conseils.

Et merde... Rogue allait bien se foutre de sa gueule...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, la tête encore encombrée et douloureuse, deux personnes déambulent dans la capitale de Fiore. Les deux abordent des têtes sombres, à la frontière du zombie. Deux dos voûtés, écrasés par le poids de leurs actions et de leurs disputes.

Deux regards mornes qui se croisent au détour d'une rue, qui s'éclaircissent fugacement avant de se noircir. Deux têtes qui se tournent simultanément à l'opposé. Deux cœurs qui battent forts, très forts.

Et une hésitation palpable, une gêne, des non-dits. Un regard timide lancé, des pupilles qui s'accrochent, se redécouvrent. Un manque qui ne cherche qu'à se combler, une harmonie qui tente de se retrouver. Les deux jeunes hommes s'approchent naturellement, sans y penser. Leurs cerveaux ont bloqués ensemble sur l'image pitoyable que renvoyait l'autre, chacun s'insultant mentalement en voyant leurs états respectifs.

Deux cœurs, un amour, une passion.

Des excuses.

« Je...suis désolé, Natsu. Vraiment. Je suis un idiot complet, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que je n'agissais que comme un idiot égoïste..., entama le plus grand.

- Non, c'est moi qui te dois des excuses. Je suis trop possessif, mais je...je voulais..., sa voix commençait à se briser sous l'émotion et les pleurs qui s'agglutinaient. Je voulais simplement...

- Shhh... le fit taire le plus âgé en plaçant un doigt sur la bouche du mage aux cheveux roses. Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. Flirter à côté de son petit-ami est un comportement complètement con et blessant. »

Les excuses touchèrent Natsu de plein fouet. Et alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais craquer, et surtout pas devant quelqu'un, il ne pût retenir ses larmes. Elles dévalaient sa peau mordoré alors que les sanglots l'agitaient. Soudain une paire de bras puissants l'enlaça, le maintenant fermement contre un torse musclé. Sa tête se logea d'elle même dans le creux du cou offert par sa moitié. Ses larmes se calmèrent doucement. La peine et la douleur qui le rongeaient se rétractèrent. Il les sentaient roder au fond de son âme, prêtes à revenir à la moindre écorchure. Mais pour le moment, dans _ses_ bras, il était bien. En sécurité et baigné de confiance, comme ça n'avait plus été le cas depuis des semaines. Alors il lâcha sur le bout des lèvres _son_ nom, comme pour matérialiser son bonheur retrouvé, ses larmes taries.

« Sting... »


End file.
